General non-contact optical distance measuring devices have their limitations. Some of the distance measuring devices can only measure related distances of moving objects. Although, those distance measuring devices can measure an absolute distance between an object and a distance measuring device, the accuracy of the measuring is not high. Therefore, how to accurately measure the absolute distance between an object and a distance measuring device is one of goals to achieve in this industrial technology field.